The Legend Of Zelda:The Twilight Brigade
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: Link comes back and he is far better than he has ever been if you decide to enjoy this story be prepared to see a side of him you have never seen before. This story was written by my friend GameJunkie7 but posted by me,so please give him lots of praise.


The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Brigade

The Legend of Zelda and all related characters affiliated with the series is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo and its creator Miyamoto and the Zelda Team but keep in mind that several characters are originals and were created by me.

_"…Hero of Time…since when did you hide yourself behind masks?"_

Link had returned to the land of Hyrule after his leave from Termina, after having saved the land from the evil Majora's Mask he decided to continue searching for his old friend Navi. "Navi!" "Hey Navi where are you!?" He searched until it became dark then he had to set up camp. "Hm…oh well the forest is gigantic I shouldn't expect to find her so soon." Then Link put out the campfire in order to prevent it from spreading and went to sleep. "Link where are we?" "Huh?" "We feel…weak…" Then Link recognized the voices, they belonged to the souls that inhabited the masks he used in Termina. "Guys!!" "Ouch!" A blue light bounced off of Link's hard head and was tossed into the air. "Hey! What was that for?!" Link was surprised. "Navi!" "Huh!? How do you know my name?" "What don't you recognize me? It's…" Then Link saw his hand and was shocked, it was made of wood! Link quickly realized that he was in his Deku-Scrub form. "What how?" "Hey are you ok?" Link was in a state of sorrow; he could not remove the Deku-Scrub mask as it felt as though he wasn't wearing it…it, it was his face! "Ugh…gah!" "Hey what's wrong!? Is there anything I can do!?" "Water! I need water!" "Uh um ok!" Link didn't know why but as a Deku-Scrub he knew what was causing him this pain. (Deku-Scrubs live mostly in moist environments in order to quickly satisfy their need for water as they are a plant based species, after a Deku-Scrub has drunk enough water they can go for weeks without it as it is stored in their bodies like a desert plant despite their habitat.) Navi and a few other fairies had brought a huge leaf filled with water. "Here we brought water!" Navi guided the leaf over to Link's mouth and started pouring it in. *Gulp, gulp, gulp* "Hey are you feeling better?" "Yes thank you, where did you get this water; it's so pure." "Uh well we got it from the Fairies' spring." "Huh? Fairies' spring? I've been to every fairy spring there is in Hyrule but you say there's one here?" "Yes please come with us." Navi and the other fairies led Deku-Scrub Link to the Fairies' spring; it was a gorgeous waterfall like spring that seemed to emanate a holy power and filled the air with a powerful vitalizing energy, this caused Link to feel powerful. "Wow this is beautiful and the water is more than just pure it seems blessed." "That's because it is." Then all of Link's energy came to a pinnacle and he had no way to release it. "Argh!" "Hey what's wrong now!?" Then a beautiful glowing sphere of light came out of the spring and formed into the shape of a beautiful young girl. "Ah Mistress Fairy!?" The beautiful being came over to Link and as Link was suffering she grabbed his head and buried him in her bosom to ease his pain. "Ah m-Mistress Fairy what are you?!" _"You poor soul you hid yourself behind so many masks that the masks have become a part of yourself." _"Mm…why, I truly loved the masks but they just disappeared and now you say they became part of me?" _"Yes, they are a part of your very soul and any mask you wear will be the same." _"Is there any way to return to my old self?" _"No I'm afraid not, but there is a way for you to be able to control your transformations." _"How?" At this point Link had been purified and his pain ceased so the Great Fairy released him from her bosom and flew up into the air. _"You must obtain the Mask of Souls; only by absorbing the mask can you fully control your ability to change guises." _"Huh but then I'd have to go like this, I mean I'm not powerless like this but I can't use my weapons or equipment." _"Hm, he, he, you didn't pay close enough attention to what I said, I said that it was the only way to "fully" control your abilities, I can allow you to change guises but you will change through emotions and I can allow you to use any item that you have in your magic satchel but they will change according to the guise you have taken." _"Ok but I fear that I may lose control of my emotions." _"Oh but that is where you don't have to worry for I have the Mask of Emotion." _"The Mask of Emotion?" _"Yes with it you can control which emotion you wish to activate so it will make you seem completely emotionless when you are in your original form and the emotion strongly tied with the guise you take will be the dominant emotion." _"Alright I will do it." Then the Great Fairy pulled the Mask of Emotion out of thin air and it slowly floated toward Link's face until it covered his face and a bright light signifying the fusion of a mask with Link's soul blinded everyone.

"What I feel strange I feel…nothing…" Then Link saw each of his forms floating in a blank white space even his original form and they were each labeled.

Link: Emotion=Blank

Deku-Scrub: Emotion=Joy

Goron: Emotion=Confidence

Zora: Emotion=Calm

Ogre Deity: Emotion=Rage

So…this is me?

Then the blinding light dissipated and Link stood there in his original form. "Link!? Is that really you?" "Yes Navi it's me." "Well aren't you supposed to be excited…?" Then she saw Link's face and noticed the complete lack of emotion it had. _"I said that he would not be able to express emotion freely unless he transforms." _"…Emotion…joy." Then Link's body glowed and he returned to his Deku-Scrub form. "Hoy Navi!!" Then Link jumped up and gave Navi a huge Deku-Scrub kiss nearly engulfing her. "Ugh Link spit me out I'm happy to see you too but this is gross!" Then Link spit her out. "Oh sorry I just feel so elated." _"That is because you are in that form; it will be the same with all the others." _"Well then I suppose I have to go on another quest huh?" "Yeah it will be like old times." "Oh Great Fairy thanks and can I…?" _"Please say no more I know what you are going to ask and I oblige."_ Then Link Drank his fill of the spring's water and filled all of his bottles to the brim with it since the water had healing, purifying, and energizing qualities, also he decided to stay a Deku-Scrub as his default form so having water on hand is a good idea. "Bye Great Fairy thanks for all your help!" Then Link and Navi went out of sight. _"That poor boy, he is indeed the hero of time but it seems his new duty as the immortal Hero of Twilight has already started…may the Goddess's blessings be with you."_

Link was riding Epona into the Kokiri Forest. "Wee, ya, ha, ha, go Epona go!" Epona was happy that Link was so energetic and happily obliged with his shouts of joy as they sped toward the forest but then Epona stopped at the entrance to the forest as there are dangerous creatures that prey on animals like Epona. "Ok this is our first stop!" "Uh Link this is no time to be visiting home." "Why not I need a little vacation first." Navi never saw Link so carefree so she let it go just this once. As Link was walking deeper into the forest; Mido the self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri Tribe and Link's old friend and rival stopped him. "Hey where do you think your going monster!?" As Mido said this he showed complete composure and swiftly punched Link several feet away; it seemed he toughened himself up a lot as well. "Oh I'm not a monster I'm a Deku-Scrub." "Well although you have Kokirish clothing no one is allowed into the forest on my watch." Then Link spat a bubble in Mido's face and he fell over backwards doing little more than irritate him. "Sorry but I'm here to have fun!" Then Link ran into the forest. "Hey you stop!" Mido followed suit.

As Link ran into the Kokiri Village the other Kokiri were frightened but they looked relieved as they saw Mido chasing him. "Wow Mido has been training!" Surely as Link thought this Mido was catching up to him and looked little short of a feral beast; if anything Link was much stronger than Mido even while in this form so Link stopped, spun around and tripped Mido. "Ah, ugh, grrr, hey who do you think you are!?" "I already told you I'm here to have some fun." Then Link blew a huge pink bubble and jumped on it then he rose a few feet in the air out of the reach of the short statured Kokiri, then Link took his Deku-Horn (Ocarina of Time transformed) from his magic satchel. "Wha, what are you going to do!?" "I'm just going to play a little music!" Then Link went on playing tunes on the Deku-horn after he decided on a song he played Saria's Song a song that Saria only taught her friends. After he played the entire song and stopped all the Kokiri started applauding at his performance. "Hey…how do you know Saria's Song?" "She taught me of course." "Hey what's your name?" "Hm its me Link." "What!? Link what happened to you!?" After Link finished telling about his adventures to his friends they were all wide eyed realizing that the facts were too detailed for the story to be fake and seeing this legend that was once their fellow Kokiri before them fully astounded them. "So your saying you basically saved the world and another world all within the short time you've been gone?" "Well according to your time anyway, to me it's been much longer." "Ok then the fact that you are who you say you are has been proven but show us something that proves you went through time!" After some deep thought Link decided to show them equipment he got from the future. "Here the Longshot! Although in this form I suppose it's the Deku-Shot." Then Link shot the overhead bridge and jumped up to it with incredible speed and ease. "Wow." "Wait I still have other things…hm…I know, ugh he, here the urgh Biggoron Sword." Then Link collapsed under the impressive weight of the sword. "Wow it's so big that it looks like no one can use it." "Yeah I know I'll have to transform in order to use it." Then Link focused on transforming. "…Emotion…Confidence." Then a blinding light consumed Link and he became Goron Link. "Whoa as a goron this feels so light I can use it with one hand…" Then Link felt drowsy and fell on his heavy goron caboose. "Ugh I feel sleepy I think I'll take a nap." Then Link stabbed the Biggoron Sword into the ground next to him and curled up making him look like a normal boulder albeit it looked suspicious as no other rocks in the area were that color so out of a moment of mischievousness the Kokiri decorated him making him look like a moss-covered boulder that you see in the forest and by then it was already night time and the Kokiri had to get inside for their curfew since all kinds of dangerous beings come into the village at night.

"Hey is this the Kokiri village?" "Yes although they are small and weak they are said to have many treasures accumulated over the centuries." "So what's the plan?" "Well that one Kokiri Mido that's the leader is said to be strong…" "You bet he his he gave me hell when I was trying to scout out the area I swear it's like there's a beast in that little half-pint!" "…As I was saying other than Mido there shouldn't be any problem dealing with the other Kokiri since the Kokiri are generally a timid race but we should watch out for any strange beasts since the forest creatures are said to go into the village during the night." "Ok so Swahili what should we be watching out for other than that beast of a child?" "Well I'll list the creatures we should be careful of, ahem: Deku-Scrubs, Wolfos, and Skull Kids." "Alright then let's get that treasure!"

During this Link had reverted to his Deku-Scrub form and put his sword away. "Well I don't feel tired any more but I can't leave yet…oh well I'll just gently play Saria's Song on my Deku-Horn." Link played it soothingly and serenely to help the Kokiri sleep peacefully but while he was doing this he saw numerous intruders enter the village and continued to play his song despite their appearance coming up with a plan to dispatch the enemy with as few problems as possible.

As the thieves entered the village they could hear Link's music. "Where is that coming from?" "I don't know but it's giving me a bad feeling." "Its just music don't let it scare you." Then the song became more aggressive and seemed to be pointing toward them. "Let's get out of here please." "Why are you so rattled?" "Didn't I tell you? The beings in this forest are said to be able to turn music into power." "Hah well let's see this power then." Then the thieves saw Deku-Scrub Link's outline on the full crimson moon and realized that the music was coming from him. "Quickly shoot it!" Then the thieves shot arrows at Link but he jumped into the air and landed right in front of them dodging their arrows with ease, then Link looked up and his glowing red Deku-eyes pierced through the darkness frightening all but the leader. "So who are you intruders?" "Humph I should be asking that! Who are you?" "Oh my apologies I forgot it is customary to give one's own name before asking for another's name. My name is Link." "My name is Nabooru the leader of the Gerudo thieves." Link was shocked since he met Nabooru during his adventures when he was the hero of time, and then she was the Sage of Spirit who after helping him defeat Twinrova helped him get into Ganon's castle. "Wait Nabooru is it really you?" "Huh do you know me? Because I don't think we've met." "Oh yeah you don't remember since that was seven years from now." "Huh what are you saying?" "I met you in the future and saved you from a witch's spell that controlled you against your will and with your help I was able to destroy Ganondorf." "I have no idea what you are speaking of so be silent!" "Hm and we were such good friends I suppose there is no point in trying to make you remember something that never happened so let me reintroduce myself properly." Then all the torches lit up and revealed Link's whole body. "Wha, what are you!?" "I'm a being that transcends time, souls, and memories. I am Link hero of Time." "You must be joking you have such a splendid title for such a small fry you probably made it up." Then Link blew on his Deku-Horn and three adult sized wooden puppets appeared before him jerking and twitching in a disturbing manner. "Wha!?" "This is only one of my many forms and as for your question about my toys they are wooden puppets possessed by the surrounding spirits and controlled by my will." Then the puppets swiftly knocked three of the thieves from their horses and resumed attacking without pause until Nabooru personally sliced them up with here twin Shiva Swords. "I see your Gerudo twin sword style is as sharp as ever Nabooru." "What how do you know the name of my style this style has been kept secret for centuries." "As I said I know you well Nabooru and I must ask this, you once told me that the Gerudo were benevolent thieves that stole from the rich and gave to the poor so why have you come to this village?" Nabooru was shocked this information is something that only a friend of the Gerudo would know. "How do you know that?" "I said you told me personally." "I never remember telling you." "Like I said it happened in a future that will never be so of course you don't remember." Then Nabooru attacked Link and Link jumped back and blasted her with his horn. "If you must know we heard that the Kokiri had a lot of treasure." "Then you heard right." Nabooru was a little startled to get such an up front answer. "But it is not something that can be given to anyone I don't see fit, for I am the treasure's guardian as well." Then Link put his Deku-Horn away and pulled the Kokiri emerald out of thin air. "This is the Kokiri emerald the treasure of the Kokiri." "So why do you tell us this?" "As I said Nabooru you and I were friends, we fought evil together and we vanquished evil together so I know you will keep this Emerald safe, take it, it is said that the Kokiri emerald is a symbol of eternal memory…I hope you think of me when you look at it." Then Nabooru took the emerald and held it in her hands, it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, and suddenly she had a sudden urge that she couldn't pass up and kneeled down and patted the top of Link's head. "You really are a sweety aren't you?" Then Link blushed and turned away. "N, Nabooru we're friends forever and it is good that we are friends again." Then Nabooru pressed her breasts against the back of Link's neck and Link shivered from the end of his toes to the top of his hair. "You're so cute I wish I could keep you but I need to go now." Then Nabooru and her gang left and when they did Link passed out after he spat up blood from the excitement. "Nabooru why did you do that you know it is forbidden to do that unless it is a friend or your mate." "I don't know but I had the feeling I deeply knew him somehow…" _(The memories of the mind may be lost but the memories of the heart and soul transcend time.)_

When it was morning the Kokiri awoke from their deep sleep and found Link on the ground with blood on him. "Hey Link are you ok!?" Then Link jumped up onto his feet. "Yeah I just got overexcited." "So are you going?" "Yeah I need to find the Mask of Souls to fully control my ability to transform." Then after saying his goodbyes Link left the village and the forest but when he got out Epona was nowhere to be found. "Damn they took Epona!" Then he broke through the barrier of the Mask of Emotion and his rage turned him into his Ogre Deity form which is so powerful it even affects the surroundings. "Ah Link!?" Then Link went on a rampage and started leveling the surrounding forest but Link quickly gained control and reverted into his Deku form. "Link what was that!?" "My, pant, pant, Ogre Deity form." Then Link looked around and saw what he did and felt ashamed so he played the song of healing to release the feelings of pain he made the creatures go through and saw that he created a few new masks: Wolfos, Poe, and a Kargarock. "Well they were creatures of evil but I think they will come in handy." Then Link picked each of them up and they were instantly absorbed into Link. "Well the Gerudo hideout is far away and I don't think that I can just waltz in so." Link transformed into his new Kargarock form and felt an extreme sense of freedom. "Hey I feel like I can do whatever I want." Then Link flew all the way to the Gerudo hideout and ironically decided to perch on the windowsill outside the jail cell he was once imprisoned in. "Hey you! Yeah you the mask wearing boy!" Then Link turned around and saw a person he thought he would never see again and quite frankly hoped never to see again: The Happy Mask Salesman.

Link flew down to him inside the cell and perched on top of a chair. "You, you're lucky I don't peck your eyes out for what your masks did in Termina!" "Oh please don't hurt me I'll do anything just please get me out of here." Then Link thought for a moment, this guy had the all powerful Majora's Mask in his possession it was worth a shot. "Hey do you know of a mask known as the Mask of Souls?" "Eh? Why yes." Then he pulled a mask out of his gigantic travel pack. "This is that very mask." "Ah please I'll do anything for that mask!" "Ah no I can't give this mask to you; it is just as powerful as Majora's Mask!" "Ah then how about a trade!?" "What kind of mask do you have to offer?" Then Link reverted to his Deku form and he held the Mask of Emotion in his hands. "In exchange I'll give you the Mask of Emotion." "OH!! Such a good mask! It easily matches the quality of the Mask of Souls…hm very well you have a good eye for quality, I the Happy Mask Salesman approve this trade." Then Link and the Salesman exchanged masks. "Now you may not know this but by exchanging products we have formed a merchant's oath, if you ever need new masks you can purchase them from me directly." Then Link remembered this fact and put the Mask of Souls on his face and a blinding light just as vibrant as the Mask of Emotion's engulfed him.

Link was floating in the blank space again and he once again saw all of his forms only there was something different.

Hylian: Child form, Adult from (H-C, H-A)

Deku Scrub: Advanced Scrub, Giant Scrub (A-S, G-S)

Goron: Steel Goron, Iron Biggoron (S-G, I-BG)

Zora: Bladed Zora, Zora Shaman (B-Z, Z-S)

Ogre Deity: Unchanged (Still the most powerful…damn….) (O-D)

Wolfos: Sacred Wolf, Advanced Wolfos (S-W, A_W)

Poe: Advanced Poe, Jallhalla (King of Poes) (A-P)

Kargarock: Advanced Kargarock, Helmarock (King of Kargarocks) (A-K)

"Wow these new forms are totally awesome, I can change just by thinking about it now, and I can become an adult too."

Then Link was back in the outside world and he promptly transformed into an Advanced Poe (Basically a Poe with a human shaped body and twice as much power). "Alright then I'm gonna get you out of here as promised." "Wait how are you…." Link grabbed him and phased the both of them out of the building and got all the way into Hyrule field while transparent. "You can get back to Hyrule Castle-town on your own right?" "Yes thank you so much, and with this I can write something truly amazing in my traveler's log." Then the Salesman started his slow drudging walk in the direction of Castle-town and Link went back to the jail cell to think of his next move since Epona is likely in the corral at the back of the hideout whereas the only way to escape is the front. "Hm I think I'll make an entrance, I never was good at stealth." Then Link floated over to the top of the most noticeable building and while seated on the edge turned into his Advanced Scrub form (Basically a Deku Scrub with an adult human shaped body and twice as much power) and took out the Deku-horn and started playing Saria's Song.

"Hey where is that song coming from!?" Everyone was confused since the hideout was in a canyon the music seemed to be coming from everywhere. Nabooru came outside and looked around and she was the first to notice Link on the building. "So what business do you have here friend!?" Then Link stopped playing and floated down to the ground in front of Nabooru using his new flying ability. "I'm just here to retrieve something of mine." "You mean the emerald huh?" "No you can keep it but I need my horse back." "Oh so you own that young wild horse we found?" "Yeah." "Oh well sorry we'll give her back but you have to prove your worthy of a horse." "Yeah, yeah I know the deal we've done this before." "What?" "You're going to ask me to do some task that proves my skill, last time it was target practice while on horseback is it gonna be the same?" "Uh well yes." Link disappeared by transforming into A-P and he reappeared near the entrance to the corral as A-S. "Hey I'm waiting!" Then Link ran into the corral, when Nabooru got there Link was already on Epona in his Hylian Child form since Epona was still too young to carry an Adult Link. "Hey who are you where is Link?" "Hey didn't I tell you that I'm a being of many forms?" "Well yes you did." Then Link ran through the course on Epona's back hitting the center of each target using the Hero's Bow he obtained in Termina. "Well you just proved that you are worthy of that horse so you can go." "Oh thanks and please keep that Kokiri Emerald safely locked away in the safest place possible, as the power it radiates attracts evil beasts." Then Link rode away and as he was approaching the gate he turned A-P and disappeared along with Epona. "My that guy is frighteningly powerful I'm glad we're friends."

"Well Navi now I have the Mask of Souls." "Well Link I said I would accompany you but now that you have the mask I need to go home and tell Mistress Fairy about what happened." "Well bye it was fun seeing you again!" "Come visit sometime Link!" Then Navi went home with the news about Link and the masks. It had been a while since Link made contact with Zelda (His employer apparently) so he decided to return to Hyrule Castle, but first he decided to leave Epona at Lon Lon Ranch since his new abilities made her…obsolete. "Hey Lon Lon Ranch, I haven't been here in a while." Link rode in and took her strait to Malon. "Hoy Link!" "Hoy Malon I brought Epona back." After a little conversation Link left Epona there saying he would visit once in a while and he turned into an Advanced Kargarock once he was out of the ranch (Advanced Kargarock is basically a bird-man with talons for feet and highly developed claws for hands). "Wow this feels amazing, I feel so fast." Then Link sped toward Hyrule Castle.

Zelda was in the royal garden worrying about Link. "Princess Zelda I am sure that Warrior Link will return soon." "Thank you Gerard but I can't help but think that something horrible has happened to him." "My Princess you can't be having those feelings at this age could you?" Then Zelda's face blushed bright red. "Uh no of course not! I am worried for him as his employer!" Then Zelda started to look at the artificial creek that ran through the garden and she saw a huge bird-like thing in the reflection of the water and she looked up and A-K Link swooped down and landed right before her. "A beast! Quickly men surround it!!" Then Link turned into his H-C form and kneeled before Zelda. "Sorry it took me so long Zelda but I had a little mishap on the way here." "…Link…?" Link told his whole story about what happened in Termina and his search for the Mask of Souls and his new powers that resulted from his journeys. "And as such I think it would be better if I were to become freelance so that I don't create any barriers within the palace guard…." "No you are my precious friend I cannot just let you feel as though you are an outcast among my guards!" "But Zelda…." "I will not take no for an answer, you are my confidant I cannot just cast you aside!" "Thank you Zelda." "I agree with the princess, Link although some of the weaker and closed minded people will treat you unfairly I assure you that many of us are very accepting." "Thank you Gerard, oh hey where's Impa?" "She is visiting Kakariko Village in order to seal a being of darkness." Then Link smiled and he transformed into his H-A form, when Zelda saw Link like this she blushed bright red. "Alright then while she is away I'll be your personal attendant in her place." "Ah no Link you shouldn't I, I think she will be along soon." "Nonsense I must do anything to please my princess." Then Link had an idea. "Hey I know I'll play the complete song of healing for you." Then Link, Zelda, Gerard and the rest of the guards went to the banquet hall where the piano resided. "I will play the complete song of healing for all of you in a duet." "Wait Link I can play the piano but none of us know the song at all." "Oh just wait princess." Then Link separated into his H-C and H-A forms. "What is this? You said you could transform but you can duplicate as well?" Then adult Link sat at the piano and child Link took out his ocarina. (For what their performance sounds like follow this link: .com/watch?v=oLxlc_83zU0 ) Everyone there was astounded with the soothing effects of the song and was in a state of peace of mind, but not only were the castle guards listening but Zelda's father King Harkinan was listening in as well. "Ah such a wonderful melody." "F, father!?" "My boy I know everything about you and since I know how integral you are to the safety of my kingdom I would like you to become my right hand man and the leader of the Royal Knights of Hyrule." "Wha, such a high position!? I'm not qualified your majesty!" "Nonsense my boy, you have earned it…also…the world outside Hyrule is beginning to stir." "Huh?" "…Me and the few that know this information have been keeping it secret in order to prevent panic among the people, but I am going to tell you this now…." "…Zant…that is the name of the man that wishes to destroy this peace." "Who is he?" "He is the king of a far off kingdom, a kingdom just as mighty as Hyrule in size but maybe stronger in terms of military." "Why would that be?" "Because his soldiers, even his citizens come from a strong line of magic wielders, the name of this kingdom is Border." "Huh? That's a strange name, but like all names it was given with a meaning, what is it?" "…The reason for it being named so is because all the people of Border teeter between the purity of light and the cruel tempting darkness. Their magic at its basic level is neither good nor evil; it is a combination of both light and darkness." "You mean?" "Yes they are better known as the Twili as their power is the twilight." "I once read that twilight is the most powerful form of magic, it can be ruthless and tainting like dark magic but benevolent and purifying at the same time." "That's Zelda's book reading for you, but why would they wish to disturb the balance of peace?" "That's because Zant and all of his underlings have crossed the border of twilight into darkness and they have been tainted by it, the citizens themselves are neutral and refuse to fight us willingly but they are being controlled by Zant and his evil power." "That's horrible." "Wait I see how this is a dire situation but how did you get wind of this?" Then the king gestured toward the pillar he came from behind of and a small imp wearing a dark helm that covered one of her eyes came from behind the pillar. "Hi I'm Midna nice to meet you."

"Huh who are you?" "I am Midna I already told you." "No not that I mean who are you exactly?" "Oh why didn't you say so you should have been specific in the first place?" "I am a member of the Twili and am the one that ruled my kingdom before Zant became corrupt and overthrew me." "Wait so are all of the Twili that small?" "No of course not, we have many sizes and each of us is distinct just like you Hylians, but I was cursed by Zant into this hideous form and because of it my powers have been severely limited…but with your power added to mine I think we may be able to do something." Then Link brought himself together and was in his H-C form. "Yes such a power is impressive but none of them I have seen so far is compatible with my powers of twilight." Then Link went through most of his transformations all of which were shot down by Midna and all of which were documented by the army tacticians until link turned into his S-W form. "Wait!" Then Midna took a full scan of link and sent a fragment of twilight magic through him and Link transformed again by sprouting decorative armor very similar to Midna's helm that gave Link a truly evil appearance and you could not see his body through the cracks in the armor as it seemed they were being held together with a glowing yellow magic. "Argh, hey why do I feel like I'm invincible and why does it feel like this armor is my body?"

New transformations:

Shadow Wolf, Fused Wolf, Fused Advanced Wolfos (S-W, F-W, FAW)

"Amazing you seem to have become an embodiment of twilight itself the sacred Fused Wolf." "Fused Wolf?" "Yes and from what I can tell this is now your true form." "What I'm a beast with no physical body how can this be my true form!?" "Hey you should be happy you can be classified as a holy spirit on par with the Light Spirits." "Light Spirits?" "Oh right you Hylians know little about the Goddesses; look there are three Light Spirits that were created by the Goddesses to help maintain the balance between the powers of light and darkness but since the Goddesses can only produce power of light there are evil Dark Spirits that oppose them and also uphold the balance of power and between the influences of those two kinds of spirits the Twili were born." "Oh that helps explain a lot about the balance of light and darkness." "Now here's the problem there are no Twilight Spirits but you have just become one." "What seriously?" "Yes now you still have all your other forms but as long as they are separate from your true form even if they die they will just return to you." "Heh so I'm basically all powerful and only one level of power away from being a God that makes me happy now I know I don't need to get any more powerful lest the Goddesses come to fear me." "Hey enough with teasing your own fantasies look the Spirits of Light are in danger." "What?" "Look if the power of Light does not course through an area then it will succumb to eternal Twilight forcing all evil creatures to become more powerful and all good creatures to be turned into spirits unable to survive for long." "What!?" "Look have your forms separate and search for what looks like a huge black curtain sealing off entire areas that is the Curtain of Twilight." "Ok but I'll only use airborne ones." Then Link ran outside and then Link's A-K form sprouted out as just a shadow first then became solid and fully defined and flew off then the same happened with Helmarock and it flew off as well. "I have no need to go myself when they find something they'll send me all the experiences they had after I sent them so it's like I went myself." Then Link transformed into his H-A form but his clothes were black and his eyes were a piercing bestial slit with a powerful yellow color. "Hey don't look at me like that, I guess if I transform while my true form is attached to it its different…wait." Then Link separated again but then there stood two H-A Links the differences plain to see. "So I can create more than one copy of a form huh well that makes me even more powerful but I can't copy from a copy only myself…heh I'm really all powerful just my H-A form was powerful enough to defeat some of the most terrifying evil beasts so I am all powerful…humph so I guess there's really no need for me to even leave the castle unless I wish to…I'm getting to like being a Twilight Spirit and a Mask Shifter and since I don't have to leave personally…I can act properly as the Princess' personal chamberlain and the leader of the Royal Knights." "Well fine but I expect you to go personally when they…well you find the Curtain of Twilight because I have absolutely no idea what evil creatures could have awakened." "I understand Midna but for the time being I think maybe I should get acquainted with the Royal Knights as it's my duty as the new captain." "Good idea my boy follow me I will take you to them."

King Harkinan brought Link to the entrance to the training ground. "Well my boy this is it but these boys are rather eccentric and may try to test you." "Way ahead of you…." Then a normal H-C Link came out. "Alright if they do something that tries to kill me even if I die nothing will happen since I'm just a copy." "Wise boy ok I'll introduce you then you take it from there." Then the King took the fake Link into the grounds. "Heh I think this might end up being fun…what you think Midna since you're trying to hide in my shadow." Then Midna comes out of Link's shadow. "Heh you're starting to impress me you know what if you have anything you need just ask." "…Well…."

"Hey you hear they say the new captain is some kid." "Well I hear he's a real force in battle despite being a child." The clamoring of the Royal Knights continues until the King makes his presence known then all the knights stand at attention. "Please at ease gentlemen I have no desire to be a bother…now then the reason I stand before you now is to introduce the new captain of the Royal Knights of Hyrule and for him to explain a dire situation that is brewing beyond our borders that requires immediate attention…now I would like to introduce Sir Link." Then Child Link walks up to the spot where the King was standing and surely all the knights are piercing Link with there eyes already believing him to be incompetent but Link just shrugged it off as he does with the eyes of beasts. "Hello my name is Link that is all you need to know right now if you have any questions I'll answer them after I explain the situation our kingdom stands before…." After simply hearing Link's stern tone and straightforward explanation all doubts about Link's resolve had withered but the knights still needed proof of Link's power as a warrior. "Alright then that is the situation does anyone have a question?" "Yes." Then Edward Fredrick the most powerful of the Royal Knights and the former captain stepped forward. "I wish to challenge you to a duel to test your ability." "Oh really…what are the limitations?" "You may battle with all your ability so don't hold back but we are forbidden to kill each other." Then Link's face seemed to darken…. "Ho, I can't kill you…." Then Link's face slowly raised up to reveal a sadistically evil face. "It's no fun if I can't shed blood." Then all the Royal Knights even Edward jumped back as if they were attacked as Link's dominating battle aura weighed down on them, then Link drew his sword and shield and Edward drew his slim longsword. "You better not hold back or you might die Edward." "I have no intention to because your killing intent is so clear." Then Link charged forward and did a jump attack and Edward blocked and redirected his attack and reflexively went in for the kill only to be blocked by Link's shield and they both jumped back. "Your speed is impressive for such a large person Edward even a small statured child like myself can't overcome you with speed and because of your naturally well trained body I can't possibly overcome you by strength but since you only use a sword I do have defense and parrying over you." "My you've already analyzed the situation and found a way to break past my defense but let's see if you can." Then Edward charged forward and his attack was blocked by Link's shield. "Heh got you!" Then Link's sword swung at Edward's undefended side but then a second sword was drawn from the concealed sheath and blocked Link's attack and then Link was pushed away and Edward instinctively swung his sword down killing Link but what spilled out was not blood…it was shadows and Link still stood coughing up blood-like shadows. "Cough, cough, well it seems your rather adept to be able to defeat me." Then Link fell to the ground. "But you said to all our "ability" that does mean even though you killed me I still have not lost." "What?" Then Link melted into a shadow and disappeared. "What where did he go?" Then a blade was being held against Edward's throat and everyone was shocked as Dark H-A was the one doing it. "What you were fighting was nothing more than a copy, a shadow just one of my many forms." "What are you?" "Me…my name is Link a shape shifter and shadow manipulator even what you see before you now is not my true form." Then Link released Edward from his hold. "Now does anyone else have any doubts about me?" (All in unison) "NO SIR!" "Humph, good now then you don't have to fear me as long as you don't aggravate me you won't be reprimanded." Then Link finished walking up to the attention spot. "Alright now for some rigorous training that will make any form of training you've done before seem like child's play!" (All in unison) "Awwww."

The day was coming to an end and the Knights just finished going through they're new training regimen and since Link can make an unknown number of copies of himself he was able to work with each of the Knights individually helping them improve at a rate that originally took them weeks to do and then all the H-A Links that were training them turned into shadows and returned to the original Link. "Ok that's all for today men!" Once Link said this all the Knights collapsed to the ground. "This is pretty encouraging I think each of you is strong enough to be able to fight…my CHILD FORM!!" (In unison) "Awwww" "You're all so monumentally weak compared to me in human form but I will say you're no where near as weak as the men at the outpost I was ordered to help whip into shape thank god." Then one of the lower ranked Royal Knights got up. "Hey you have special powers you can't compare us to you!" "Be silent Caron even before I got these powers you're all weaker than me!" "Wait how did you know my name?" "You told my copy, everything my copy learns I learn so you could say it's an ultimate form of intelligence gathering so I know each and every one of you by name." Then A-K Link swooped down and landed before Link every Knight overacted and were about to strike. "Halt!!" And on Link's command each of the Knights froze. "So what will you tell me?" Then Link touched A-K Link and absorbed him and his knowledge…to the south beyond the Kokiri Forest a huge black wall stood slowly but surely creeping toward the oblivious village and the Lost Woods then the vision ended and Link turned and started running out of the grounds. "Wait sir what is it!?" "You stay here I can't be held accountable if any of you die because you came." Then Link turned into his A-K form only he was primarily black and grey with yellow fringes on certain feathers and he bolted into the sky heading for Kokiri Village to rescue the Kokiri before they were swallowed by the expanding twilight then out the corner of his super sharp eye he saw his Helmarock form flying at him looking disturbingly worried. "Tell me the situation!" Then Link absorbed Helmarock Link and learned that it wasn't just Kokiri Forest but Death Mountain, Kakariko Village, Zora's Domain, and Gerudo Valley were all being closed in on by the Curtain of Twilight and Link could now see the walls in all directions slowly growing closer to the center. "Damn!! I have to make as many copies of myself as possible if I'm gonna save them all!" Then Midna came out of Link this being possible since he is the embodiment of Twilight. "Link if I lend you my power you should be able to make as many copies of yourself as possible." "Thank you." Then Midna started coursing Twilight Magic into Link and he started shooting out shadows each becoming either an A-K or Helmarock in total excluding him Link made 50 A-K and 10 Helmarocks coming to a total of 60 copies and after this Midna went back into Link to recover and Link barely managed to land due to his exhaustion and turned into his true self (Shadow Wolf, Fused Wolf and Fused Wolfos but Shadow Wolf is weakest so that) "Alright then 10 A-K head for each location and 2 Helmarock head for each location your job is to gather all the people you can and get them to Hyrule Field at the least!!" Then they all left for the designated locales and Link collapsed on the ground unable to move after making so many copies until now the most he had ever made were 20 to train the Knights but here he just made three times that amount. "Hey…I hope they all get it done." Then Link heard a voice in the distance "Sir Link!!" "Heh, those guys decided to follow me huh? Well I guess I could use they're help…."

(Kokiri Forest): The forest creatures seemed restless although night was falling they came into the village and looked in a way frightened mostly in part of the Curtain of Twilight that they sense closing in on them and also in part of the small demon slaying them like they were weaklings. "You will not harm any of my villagers!" Screams Mido as he slays every monster that comes his way protecting the Kokiri behind him then out of nowhere a huge Shadow Beast comes falling out of the sky and lands before Mido and Mido strikes it but he is easily shrugged off and thrown against the nearby house and just when it seems like everything is over a bird-like creature cuts the Shadow Beast's arm off with a short serrated sword being held reverse hand style and then it finished off the beast and returned the weapon to the magic satchel then more of them grabbed the Kokiri and carried them off into the sky and a Helmarock gathered the last two. When Mido woke up he was on the back of a Helmarock. "What, where am I!?" "Relax your safe Mido and so is everyone else." Then once they reached the edge of the Kokiri Forest they saw something in Hyrule field…. Saria was cornered and a huge Shadow Beast was attacking here. "This just had to happen while I was in my secret spot!" Then the huge arm that was about to crush her was cut off and then the creature was stabbed through the chest and then beheaded and before Saria stood a blood drenched winged warrior. "Please it's dangerous here come with me." After they escaped twilight covered the area and from deep within the Forest Temple a terrible crash that hurt the ears emanated throughout Kokiri Forest.

(Death Mountain): "Don't back down my brothers these beasts are nothing compared to our might!" Yells Darunia as Shadow Beast after Shadow Beast charges at them only to be slain brutally by the Goron's brute strength and well made weapons. "Brother these beasts are rather strong and outnumber us vastly we can't keep this up for long!" "Don't give up my brothers if you do only then have we truly been beaten!" Then an even bigger much more distinct Shadow Beast appeared and swept aside five Gorons with one arm. "By the Goddess we're done for!!" Then several long sharp double edged serrated blades pierced through the giant beast effectively killing it the after it fell the winged warriors proceeded to wipe out the beasts as three others were picking up Gorons and putting them on the back of Helmarocks then one of them came over the Darunia. "Brother please we need your cooperation if we're going to evacuate all of you to safety…." After they got all of the Gorons onto the backs of the two Helmarocks one of the warriors explained to Darunia what was going on. "Ho, thanks brother you saved me and all of my people I wish I had something to make you my honorary brother." "Hah, you don't have to worry about that…." Twilight soon covered this area as well and from deep within the Fire Temple a roar that caused the volcano to erupt and the ground to quake shook northern Hyrule. (Don't worry about Biggoron or his little brother since they are so big all they have to do is roll down the mountain to safety and they did so don't worry)

(Kakariko Village): The villagers were all running toward the exit to Hyrule Field as Impa held back the ferocious Shadow Beasts with all her might but with them being backed up by the evil force she came to seal away she was starting to be over powered. "He, he, he, you can't stop me now that I have these new allies." "Be silent apparition you are nothing more than a solid shadow why would these beasts help you?" Then one of the beasts became a sword and the other became a shield. "Ha, you were saying?" "Damn now that he's armed he's gotten stronger." Then the dark shadow pushed her to the ground and pointed the sword at here throat. "Time to end this." Then the shadow raised its sword and swung it down but then it was intercepted by a huge serrated sword. "You were saying Dark Link?" Then another sword plunged through Dark Link and the winged warrior quickly dragged him to the well and tossed him down it sealing him away and the others started slaying the beasts still in the area. "Quick Impa get out of here!" Then Impa complied thinking they had the situation under control. "Glad it was easy the villagers were already evacuated all that's left is to pull back." After the last Link pulled out this area too was covered with twilight and a soul chilling shriek came from the Shadow Temple and a burst of darkness came from the well and shot into the sky. (About Dampe…what more can I say he's dead like in the game)

(Zora's Domain): The Zora warriors were struggling to fight against the beasts as the beasts refused to come into the water. "My King we must escape!" "I understand but they just keep appearing out of nowhere and they are blocking the only exit to Hyrule Field." "But sire there is a way to escape to Lake Hylia." "I know but as long as those beasts continue to attack we cannot get our warriors out I will allow the civilians to escape but the warriors and I will stay." "Your majesty…." Then a loud screech was heard throughout the entire domain and when they went to look winged warriors were slaying the beasts with ease and one came up to the king. "King Zora please all of you escape while we occupy them." "Humph it seems these warriors just fixed our problem. Everyone escape to Lake Hylia." Then all the Zora escaped to safety as Lake Hylia wasn't threatened by the twilight…yet. "Ok I guess our job here is done we just have to meet up with the Zora." Once all the creatures of light left this place Zora's Domain was blanketed in twilight and from deep within Ice Cavern a loud shattering echoed to the end of Zora's River. After the Links left Zora's Domain they went to Lake Hylia as they knew the Curtain of Twilight might take over the area and since Zora are a water based species they have to be near water almost constantly to prevent dehydration so the only solution to this would be to fly the Zoras to the moat around Hyrule Castle-Town as quick as possible. "Ok this place is not safe as you can see the beasts are starting to appear here too so we'll fly you to the moat around Hyrule Castle-Town since we know how dangerous it is for Zoras to be away from water for any period of time." Then they grabbed the Zoras as fast as they could and flew at top speed all the way to the moat and after they left twilight took this place as well and the water in Lake Hylia receded followed by a loud rumbling. (Don't worry I didn't forget the creepy old guy at the lake house he was saved too)

(Gerudo Valley): "Argh if this is what Link meant by attracts evil creatures he can take back the emerald the next time I see him!" Gerudo valley was overrun with Shadow Beasts but the Gerudo are talented warriors and they easily dispatched them but they were starting to get tired and the beasts just kept coming. "Argh Nabooru we're exhausted we can't fight anymore." "Heh well I guess we just bit off more than we could chew." Then as a beast was about to strike Nabooru a blade sliced it in half and all the Gerudo were quickly swept away from the valley. "There my friend your safe now." "Wow I guess you weren't kidding when you said you had many forms." Then Nabooru kissed A-K Link. "H-hey what are you doing I, I need to focus on flying!" "Ha, ha, ha!" shortly after twilight overtook Gerudo Valley and from across the desert a howling screech could be heard.

"Are you alright sir?" "Yes Edward don't worry I'm just weak from making so many copies at once." "Yes but to think this is your true form." "Hey it's just the weakest stage of my true form in this state I can recover easily." "Sir we got the bonfire going!" "Good make as many as possible!" "Where's the supply wagon!?" "Keep the gate open!" "Protect the villagers from Kakariko from the Stalchilds!" "It seems you guys have the situation well under control." "We aren't the Royal Knights for nothing." "Well said." Then Link fell asleep from being so tired and just in time for all 60 copies to arrive with all the people they saved. "We have all returned and we saved everyone we could." "Good the original Link just fell asleep from the exhaustion caused by making so many of you." "Well we all still have energy and we're all a part of him so we'll be leaving now." Then all the A-K and Helmarock became shadows and were absorbed by the original Link then he woke up. "Ugh ok I'm gonna try something." Then Link made another copy only it was like the original in that form. "Hey wait you just absorbed me…." "I have memory you made me a separate being?" "Yeah you can't transform but you can make copies of yourself so from now on you deal with air tactics besides I saw how you guys did you earned it." "Alright my name is Dak! The Dark Advanced Kargarock!" "Hey Dak just to let you know the reason why you can't transform is because I gave you the power to copy I can still turn into you but I can't copy that form." "Ok but that means I'm a new tactics commander in the Hylian army since I can supply an air force." "Oh also you can turn into or copy a Helmarock too so I just thought you should know." "Wait why can I turn into that?" "Well the Helmarock is just an evolutionary offshoot of your species and it came with the same mask so…." "Ok I get it." Once Dak is out of hearing range Link relaxes. "Alright one less burden on me more burden on you." Then Midna came out of Link. "My, my you are very shrewd thanks to that you increased our chances of pushing back an invasion quite a bit." "I know and the task of holding up that defense is entirely his job he, he." Then all the Royal Knights came and stood at attention to Link. "Sir all the people are accounted for sir!" "Good now this is the really fun part." "What would that be sir?" "Building proper homes for them since there's obviously no room in town for this many people." (In unison) "Awwww."

After a few days rather well-made makeshift habitats were made for the non-Hylian people and these habitats were walled in to keep out the Stalchilds and thanks to this Castle-Town had an outer defensive line added to the deal making the drawbridge a secondary resort if the outer wall was broken through. "Well that was fun such a shame we only needed air support to help gather materials put more work on me than Dak this time…put your backs into it! *Slurp*" "Hey captain why don't you help us?" "Fine." Then Link made copies of his H-A form. "That enough hands for you?" "Yes thank you." 'That's not what I meant' The Royal Knights...and some of Link…were putting the finishing touches on the Zora habitat the Goron habitat was finished rather quickly as Gorons are naturally industrious workers and the Kokiri houses were rather simple to make but the Zora houses were incredibly complex and required more attention. "Alright sir the houses and habitats are done." "Good, good and here comes the really fun part." "Ugh…." "You're all on vacation." "What!?" "You heard me you've worked very hard these past few days and I think you all need a vacation, you've got seven days starting now use them wisely." "Yes sir! Hey guys the captain gave us a week off!" (In unison) "Yay!!!!" "Hey that was nice of you Link." "Why do you say that? I'm a nice guy." "Well since I met you you've been a complete #%*." "Well finally someone who has the balls to say it to my face and ironically it's a little cursed girl you impress me Midna." "Ho, you say you're impressed? What are you impressed with?" "Well how up front you are for the most part and how devilishly sassy you behave to others." "He, he, he, that's just the way I am I can't change that…, unlike you." Then Link gave her a sideways look. "Look the real reason I made them take a vacation is so that I can help clear away the Curtain of Twilight unhindered by those weaker than me." "Oh so you're going to get serious and try to work at saving your kingdom and mine?" "Yes…once night falls." "…Lazy…."

After night fell and all the Knights were off doing whatever pleased them it seemed relations between the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zora were a little strained as they never even really met each other's species before so they didn't know how to behave around each other. "Hmm I'll do something before I leave." Then Link Made copies of his H-A, H-C, B-Z (Bladed Zora), S-G (Steel Goron), and A-S forms. "Ok guys I want you to break the ice if we learned anything in Termina is that everyone likes good music." Then the copies each grabbed an instrument: H-A and H-C both took out ocarinas, B-Z took out a fishbone guitar, A-S took out a Deku Horn, and S-G took out a set of five bongo drums. "Go out there and start a party." Then the copies did as they were told and very soon everyone even humans were dancing. "Well looks like my plan worked now to leave for Kokiri Forest first I don't know if the Kokiri can survive for too long outside of them forest." Then Link Turned into his A-K form. "Hey Link!" Then Link turned around as he was flying and Dak was right behind him. "What are you doing you should be enjoying the party." "Well don't you need my help?" "I don't know if you can even pass through the Curtain of Twilight." "Don't worry Link he is an embodiment of Twilight as well so I can transport him no problem." "Ok but I would feel safer if you stayed behind to protect the town." "No its ok I made a few copies they should be able to handle it." "Alright we're here." "So how are we going to…?" Then Midna went strait into the Curtain of Twilight and they were both grabbed and yanked in so fast they passed out.

"Ugh where are we?" "We're in Kokiri Forest even though it's night outside its still twilight here." "Its called twilight for a reason everything it covers is in eternal twilight." "You know once you get past the bleakness it's very beautiful." Then they walked until they reached Kokiri Village. "It never was very comforting to see this place in the dark." "We'll talk about that later we have some Shadow Beasts to eradicate." Then Dak tried to make some copies only for them to melt away and return to him. "What?" "Midna why can't we copy in here?" "Well only embodiments of pure twilight or shadow can exist here even though your copies are made of shadow they still have traces of light in them so until you can either perfectly balance the light and dark output to create a perfect copy like Link did with you Dak or filter all light out to make a dark copy they won't survive in twilight." "Man that sounds tough…oh well we can still kick their butts as we are cause we are hardcore badasses." Then Link transformed into his F-W form and tore apart the Shadow Beasts he fought like a beast himself and Dak used a combination of his short sword Raven style and Heavy Blade style to rip and tear the beasts apart like they were tissue until all the Shadow Beasts were gone and a warp point appeared in the sky. "What's that?" "That's a Twili worm-hole it's used as a warp device and only beings of twilight can use it, if there is one outside in the world of light we can leave for the world of light but we can't do that while we're here because we have yet to establish one outside." "Ok I got it." Then a loud crashing noise was heard coming form the Lost Woods. "That doesn't sound good." "It's probably the being of twilight keeping this area covered in it even though a light spirit must have been torn apart to create this twilight it still needs a being of twilight to keep the area covered in it." "So that's why all those Shadow Beasts appeared right before the curtain got here they were speeding up its spread." "That's right but only a true being of twilight can establish it because only they have enough power to maintain it." "Well if it's anything like those giant Shadow Beasts I fought this will be no problem." Then they all rushed into the Lost Woods. "Wait I know the way if we go the wrong way we'll come back to the entrance." "Ok we'll follow you." Then Link led the way but he forgot about halfway and stopped. "What's wrong?" "I just remembered Saria was always playing here song in the deepest part of the wood so I could always find my way but since there's no music…." "You're lost." Then Saria's Song started playing and Link heard it. "This way." Then Link led them all the way to the Sacred Forest meadow. "This is the end but who is playing that music?" "We'll find out when we get there." Then Dak flew over the maze and Link just Jumped over it and right where Saria always sat was a dark seemingly masked kid-like creature playing Saria's Song on the flute and then he stopped and jumped over to Link, Dak was about to strike but when he saw Link didn't move he stopped himself. "Hi Link remember me?" "Skull Kid my friend!" "Skull Kid? You know him?" "Yes he was possessed by Majora's Mask in a place called Termina and almost destroyed the world by trying to make the moon crash into it." "Yeah Link saved my life and now we're best friends." "So Skull Kid how'd you know I was lost?" "Well I sensed you needed help so I played Saria's Song to guide you here." "Sensed?" "Well since we both wear masks of power we can sense one another." "Mask of power…no…that's Majora's Mask!!!!" Then Link attacked Skull Kid only to be repulsed my mysterious magic and Skull Kid flew back to the stump. "Yes I went to the happy mask shop and purchased Majora's Mask from him." "That damn salesman I'll kill him for this." "Hey don't worry Link remember what the happy mask salesman said before he left Termina?" (Flashback) "It seems all the evil magic in this mask has been purified now perhaps it can truly make someone happy." (End Flashback) "Oh so you mean that mask's power is not evil but good?" "Yes now it uses the power of light as it's source of magic." "Wait you can really help us then if your mask is an embodiment of light then you can help us collect enough light to bring the Light Spirit back." "Ok then Skuld you get to be a hero but let us fight you stay back unless we ask for your help." "Ok and why did you just call me Skuld?" "Well it's annoying to say a long thing like Skull Kid all the time so I combined into Skuld." "Skuld…I like it it's a nice name." (Yes I actually named him after the goddess Skuld from the Oh My Goddess! series) Then Link and party entered the Forest Temple.

Once they entered the Forest Temple they instantly encountered darkened and slightly disfigured Wolfos and quickly slayed them. "Man are all the creatures here this annoyingly weak?" "Not all some are rather impressive especially the Stalfos they're really hardy creatures, if you don't destroy the head quickly enough they come back to life." "Wow that sounds rather harsh to fight." "You're telling me? I had to fight those things constantly as they were the average foot solders of Ganon." "Hey Link I sense something ahead." Then as they entered the main chamber something was different because of the natural darkness that filled the Forest Temple they couldn't see anything. "Hey Skuld could you…?" Then Skuld activated the power of light in his mask illuminating the entire chamber. "Way ahead of you." "Wait before we move forward look around us." Then as they looked around they noticed there were heaps of shadow substances all over the floor. "Be ready this place is home to evil spirits so…." "Expect the unexpected." Then as Dak finished the sentence the heaps each formed into human-like shapes only they were skeletons and wore nicely decorated armor. _"Trespassers you have invaded this hallowed ground of twilight now you shall be executed for your ignorance!" _"Heh big talk!" "No be serious guys these are the shadow forms of Stalfos Knights the elite among Stalfos!" "Aw crap and us without our copying ability." "Not necessarily." Then half-shadows shot out of Link and each one formed into an original of one of Link's transformations. "All of you are now permanent beings in this world not just a part of me after we're done with all of this here you'll all receive your own names! Now Twilight Brigade go!" After the copies completely solidified each of them was like a god in terms of strength compared to the normal beast and in fact each of them had the power to topple Ganon if they dueled him and so they easily cleared out the entire chamber until there was only one Shadow Stalfos Knight but no matter how much they struck it, it refused to go down or more rather it couldn't go down. "Stop!" Everyone jumped back at the Stalfos' shout. "I am in enough pain as it is please stop I can't die!" Then Link came up to it. "You're already dead you just can't pass on can you?" "Yes that's right I died defending the late Lord Phantom Ganondorf's chamber and when I was bested they cloned me and forced me to defend a chamber that no longer belonged to my lord." "You may have been evil before but even your lord's lord is dead you have no reason to exist anymore." "No I refuse to die even if my masters are all dead I still wish to live on and exist in my own right, maybe even help those that need protecting." Then Link sat upon his sacred F-W butt. "Then let me give you new life." And before the Stalfos could respond Link started howling the Song of Healing and when he finished the Stalfos turned into a mask and Link absorbed it then Shadow Stalfos sprouted out of him only his armor was like the fused shadows and his eyes glowed with the power of twilight instead of the power of darkness. "I am alive." "I know now you have a chance to follow through with what you said earlier." "Thank you now I am a member of your group huh?" "You sure are now if you don't mind you do know how to open the entrance to the boss' chamber right?" "Yes after my master was killed I changed the locking mechanism on the elevator all the switches in this room must be struck within a few seconds of each other in order to activate it." "Ok then." Then everyone split up and hit the switches all at once and the elevator activated. "Ok people only two of us can go down the elevator at a time and that's only for the smallest of us so me, Midna, Skuld, and Stal will go first." Then they entered the elevator….

"This place was unbearably dreary before twilight came to it now thanks to the twilight we can barely see anything." "Don't worry guys my mask will light the way." "Thank you Skuld." Then they finally reached the bottom floor and after they got off the elevator immediately went back up. "Man they busted the puzzle in this room and just made it a solid dead end." Then Dark A-P came out of the ceiling. "Man being a ghost is convenient." "Hey uh, Al could you stay here and help everyone that comes here through that wall?" "Sure." Then Al phased them all through the wall at once. "Ok now all that's left is to open this huge door." "Man this isn't good they not only put a basic lock on it they also grafted it shut." "Ok then let's see what the only form I didn't make a copy of up there can do." Then Link shot another half-shadow out of himself and it formed into Ogre Deity with all the whites replaced with black and the reds replaced with yellow. "You have guts to ask me to do something like this but since you now have power equal to mine I suppose we could work together to break this door down." Then Link shifted to his Fused Wolfos form and began charging a huge twilight cannon blast and OD prepared for a consecutive celestial slash barrage. "_Celestial Twilight Blast!!!!"_ Then the mighty iron door and its chains were blasted wide open even causing the doors to fly off their hinges and land on the floor with a ground shaking crash. "Ok then we don't know what's in there so let's be careful." Then the team went in while the rest were still coming down the elevator.

"Hey I don't see anything." "Well get ready because I can see the creature clearly." Then out of the haze that filled the chamber a great tree covered with the markings of twilight became visible. "This is it? How could it even move it's a tree?" _**"Don't doubt the power of twilight!"**_ Then an eye that pierced the very air opened on the tree and one of its mighty branches swung down and demolished the ground where they once stood. _**"I am Dark Synthesis the guardian of the fragment of light that once covered this area and you have trespassed on my grounds!"**_ "Well it looks like we have a pretty tough fight on our hands." "Yes it would seem so but allow me to take him." "Stal you just came to life you don't have to…!" "Yes I know but I have my honor at stake." Then Stal transformed and where he stood was a spine attached to a set of legs somehow buried underground. "Whoa what's that!?" "Well I saw this when I absorbed him but I thought it was just a myth…so Stallords do exist." He was a huge skeleton that easily matched the size of Dark Synthesis only his bones were composed of the same material as the true form of Link. "Its time to die Dark Synthesis!" Then the two exchanged powerful attacks each swinging heavy powerful limbs at the other without any visible damage until Stal daggered his right hand into Dark Synthesis' eye. _**"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"**_ Then Dark Synthesis' limbs fell to the ground and the bark of the tree fell off to reveal a huge complex cluster of vines forming into the shape of Stal. _**"You infidel you dare reveal my true self!? Now you must die!!"**_ Then Dark Synthesis' locked hands with Stal and they were in a power lock just as the rest of the team came into the chamber. "Whoa is that!?" "Yeah just stand back and let him handle it." Then the battle raged out of control and both Stal and Dark Synthesis pulled their roots out of the ground rising to their full height causing the ceiling and roof to crumble revealing the sky and the two started pounding each other with enormous punches and the rest of the team had to use Link's short distance teleport to evade this and then Stal grabbed what seemed to be Dark Synthesis' heart and crushed it. _**"Gogh…argh…." **_"That's the difference between you and me I'm the living dead you're just living." Then Stal picked up the dying Dark Synthesis and threw him so far he crashed in front of the dead Great Deku Tree (Which is at least a mile away) causing him to die painfully and his corpse quickly rotted away feeding the future Deku Tree. "Man remind me not to make him mad." Then Stal reverted to his Advanced Stalfos Knight form and collapsed. "Hey is he ok!?" "Yeah he's just tired…ok who wants to carry him!?" After a long debate it was decided that Goro (The name of Goron form Link) would carry Stal and after a while they finally got to Dark Synthesis and found the fragment of light but none of them could get near it except for Skuld. "Ok Skuld you're the being of light here make the magic happen." Then Skuld grabbed the Fragment of Light and shoved it into his mask then he erupted it into the sky and twilight left the area. (Kokiri Forest Clear!)

The team was relaxing after twilight left the area and after a while they all returned to the front gate of Hyrule castle town and gave the Kokiri permission to return to the forest. "Sir is these all…?" "Yes these are each a different me and all together we form the Twilight Brigade the true Royal Knights of Hyrule. "Wait does that mean?" "Yes the former Royal Knights are now nothing more than elite humans so you Edward are now the captain of the Pseudo Royal Knights you basically have the jobs the original Royal Knights did and all special detail missions go to us so you can relax more." "Thank you sir so you are basically saying while we are the elite you are the elite of the elite." "Yes that's right." "Well could you tell us the names of each of you so we can archive it?" "Of course."

Hylian: Kale H. Blade

Deku: Root B. Petal

Goron: Goro D. Spine

Zora: Siph O. Stream

Ogre Deity: Ode T. Doom

Poe: Allen J. Poe

Kargarock: Dak K. Rock

Stalfos: Stal J. Bones

"Wow that's impressive but please understand that we will always be your men even though you were our captain for such a short time." Then Edward bowed and turned to his subordinates and marched off then Link got a new mischievous look on his werewolf like face then he turned to his Twilight Brigade. "Ok since there's so many of you and it really only took one of us to defeat Dark Synthesis I'm going to divide the different regions to each of you so I don't have to do a thing!" Then everyone stared down Link with powerful glares that pierced through him. "Hotcha can't you take a joke?" 'Well they are parts of me so no underestimating them' "Look here's the deal there's so many different places ruled by twilight that we need to split up to take care of them all." Then after some debate they decided who would go where and what they would do.

Goro and Ode: Death Mountain

Siph and Root: Zora's Domain

Stal and Al: Kakariko Village

Kale and Dak: Gerudo Valley

"Ok now that we've established everything I will stay behind here to receive your telepathic messages for Skuld so that once you get your hands on the Fragment of Twilight send me the Ok to teleport Skuld to you." "Ok!" Then everyone went to they're designated region of cleansing. "I hope this isn't too much for them." "Don't worry Skuld each of them is a part of me I know they'll be fine and even if they die their souls will just return to me to be reborn."

(Death Mountain): It was easy to get through Kakariko Village thanks to the fact that Goro and Ode had to pass through anyway to get to Death Mountain and since Stal and Al were in charge of Kakariko they slaughtered the Shadow Beasts together before they started up Death Mountain pass. It would take any normal person an hour to get up to the top at least but with Goro's good mountain skills they got up in minutes. "Man it was a good thing you were paired with me I may have the strength of a god but I never would have gotten up here that fast alone." "Thanks but inside is a brutal climate that kills those weak to it in minutes so be ready." Then Ode took out the Goron's Tunic that Kale gave him and put it on. "I'm ready." Then Goro picked up Ode and rolled into the crater and using his momentum he carried them strait into the Fire Temple and Goro landed with a heavy and painful thud right before he uncurled and let Ode out. "Whoa are you ok?" "Ugh yeah I'm a Goron made of steel it'll take a lot more than that to really hurt me." Then Shadow Creatures of many shapes and sizes came rushing at them only to be slaughtered by the combined might of Goro and Ode. "Link said the boss would likely be in the room over there on the left." Then they went into the chamber and Goro smashed into the heavy door with all his weight and might and Ode gave him a boost with a Celestial Slash and the door crumpled. _**"Groooooooogh!! Who dares to disturb my sleep!?"**_ Then a giant solid mass of hot iron armor pieces with the markings of twilight came out of the walls surrounding the chamber and behind the mask of the helm that appeared to be the head a twilight eye could be seen. _**"I am Molgam and you trespass here, leave before I raise a hand to you!"**_ "Oh another big guy huh well Ode will you let me handle this?" "Sure just don't let me get caught in the crossfire." Then Goro transformed into his Iron Biggoron form and prepared to fight. _**"Oh you wish to challenge me? Very well I like the cut of your jib come at me!"**_ Then a sumo match of giant proportions took place and they were both equally matched and the loser would have to suffer the fate of falling in magma which is even hotter than lava because it hasn't left the volcano. _**"Ugh you're very good at this I would hate to kill you."**_ "Yeah you're not bad yourself." Then they both broke away from each other and started exchanging palm strikes each one denting the others tough hide until they both stopped and sat down panting. "Hey how about we make a deal?" _**"Oh what do you propose sir?"**_ "What if you just gave up we won't destroy you and judging from what Midna says you beings of twilight can survive in the world of light just fine." _**"What Mistress Midna? Of course I surrender in fact I'll join you I hate what Zant has done to our people."**_ Then Molgam gave up the Fragment of Twilight and Goro returned to normal size and Molgam shrank too then Ode contacted Link and Skuld teleported before them and took the light into his mask and erupted it into the sky and twilight left the area. (Death Mountain Clear)

(Zora's Domain): The place was colder than either Siph or Root could stand and all the shadow beasts were easy to kill but there was no water to speak of just solid ice. "H, hey Siph do you have any more of those warm clothes Zelda gave you?" "Yeah." Then Siph took of a layer of clothing revealing another layer beneath it. "Here I'm getting a little sweaty." Then Root put on some of the clothes after giving Siph a dirty look. "If you do that again I'll be sure to drain you of moisture." Then they went to the sacred place behind Zora's Domain and using Root's flight they were able to get to the cave with ease and they were instantly attacked by icy shadow creatures and although they were at a type disadvantage they wiped them out and got to the deepest part of the cave and suddenly the ice floor broke away and they gently fell on a soft pile of snow. "Where are we?" _**"You are in my chamber; a place that mimics the end of the world, where there is nothing but snow and ice and no life other than myself…."**_ "Show yourself!" _**"Gladly."**_ Then a huge mass of floating blue ice with the patterns of twilight and no true face save for a moving eye encased in the chest. _**"I am Colgam and I do not desire conflict just leave me be…."**_ "Sorry but you have the Fragment of Light and we need it." _**"…Is that so…then conflict is unavoidable…."**_ Then Colgam took out the Fragment of Light and tossed it into a tunnel that led strait down to a fast flowing river. "What!?" Then Siph jumped into the river and swam after the fragment. "Siph!" Then Colgam sealed off the tunnel. _**"It looks like we are alone and soon the Fragment of Light will be with Auqgam safe and sound but right now it looks like you have me to worry about…."**_ Then Root turned into his G-S form and their battle began. Siph was swimming as fast as he could but it seemed the fragment was going even faster and then Siph was struck by something and blacked out and when he woke up he was in an articulate chamber completely filled with water and the Fragment of Light was nearby but as he got close to it he was pushed back by something. _**"Fool did you think it would be this easy!?"**_ Then a huge mass of water solidified and the pattern of twilight covered it giving it shape. _**"I am Auqgam and now you must face me for the Fragment."**_ Then an eye appeared in the chest and shot a beam of darkness at Siph only for it to be sliced in half and he stuck at it only to be repelled by tentacles that came out of Auqgam's body so Siph transformed into his Zora Shaman form and the colors of twilight were gorgeous upon his clothes. _**"You dare wear the regal clothing of our priests? Now you must certainly die!"**_ Then Auqgam was repelled by a powerful magic and battered and heated until he started evaporating in the water. _**"You…might be even more sadistic than him…."**_ Then Auqgam completely turned into air and died leaving the Fragment of Light behind. "…Me sadistic…you should have used better words before you died whelp." Then Root came into the chamber from above. "Root how did you kill Colgam?" "I didn't he surrendered and disappeared saying he will haunt the future." (Reference to the evil spirit that possesses Yeta in Twilight Princess) Then they left the chamber to find they were at Lake Hylia and then Skuld came and shoved the fragment into his mask and twilight left the area. (Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia clear)

(Kakariko Village): Thanks to the fact that Goro and Ode had to pass through Stal and Al's job was easier since they helped wipe-out the shadow creatures in the village before they went on. "Ok now that that's done there seem to be two sources of great magic one from the Shadow Temple and the other from the well." "Well ignore the well first we need to take care of this area's Fragment of Light." Then Stal and Al rushed through the graveyard and dived into the shadow temple the first thing they noticed was that the illusions of the dungeon had multiplied but were easily seen through with their Lenses of Truths and they sped through the dungeon using Al's ability to phase through walls and since both Stal and Al were members of the undead none of the undead creatures inside the temple even bothered with them and they made it to the boss chamber with extreme ease. "So where is this guy?" Then the ground resonated and they bounced on it and it sounded like a drum. _**"Oh visitors; what luck I've been feeling lonely lately so would you mind playing a game?"**_ Then out of the darkness an apparition with the patterns of twilight appeared and he had 4 arms and nice hands to accompany them. _**"My name is Dark Hand and this drum was here when I moved in and the previous owner isn't alive so would you mind playing some music with me?"**_ "Music?" _**"Yes no-one else has good enough music skills to match me although the Redeads are rather amazing dancers and backup singers…."**_ Then Redeads appeared all around the drum singing a forlorn and gloomy tune. _**"Let's make a deal if you can play a good tune and I like it we'll compose a song together and I'll give you the Fragment of Light but if I don't like it I win and you become generals of my army of the undead…do we have a deal?"**_ Then Stal and Al thought about it. "Ok we'll take your challenge on one condition." _**"Oh what is it?"**_ Then Stal and Al transformed into their boss forms a short way off of the drum and Stal was holding a giant bone harp and Al was holding a gorgeous ethereal flute. "Now we're even." Then together Stal and Al composed a forlorn melody that carried hope inside the tone and the Redeads started singing along forming a gloomy yet beautiful song and when they finished Dark Hand applauded with all hands. _**"Amazing what do you call that song?"**_ "We call it Forlorn Hope although it is sad it points towards hope in a good future." Then they started again and Dark Hand joined in and they made a tribal and beautiful melody. _**"You win that is so beautiful I shall right it down in a scripture and enchant the notes…here…the light is yours just take it outside before you activate it we other members of the undead cannot stand the light."**_ Then Skuld appeared and carried the fragment out of the temple and then Stal and Al started to leave. _**"Please do not forget to visit once in a while friends we'll make beautiful melodies together."**_ Then once they were out Skuld shoved the fragment into his mask and it erupted into the sky and twilight left the area. (Kakariko clear) As they were leaving the darkness seemed to have left the well. "Remember what Dak said about the well?" "Yeah let's hope this means Dark Link is finally sealed…." Then once they left a dark shadow climbed out of the well. "…Fools it will take far more then this well to seal me…." Then the image of a giant Shadow Wolf came out of him. "…The twilight has made me far more powerful then before as it stands I cannot kill you now Link…but your ancestors better beware." Then a regal looking figure clothed in dark gothic clothing with the patterns of twilight and a huge helm appeared before him. _**"Why wait you have such potential."**_ Then he held out his hand. _**"I am Zant the new king of darkness and I think you could be useful against that pest."**_ Then Dark Link thought for a minute and took his hand. "If it means killing that bastard you have a new servant."

(Gerudo Valley): Since Kale was grounded with the fact that he couldn't fly Dak had to carry him all the way to the spirit temple. "Man why did I have to be paired up with you? Why couldn't Root or Al come instead?" "Because this is a desert and Root would have died within minutes of simply being out here and Al is more suited to the Shadow Temple if he came to the Spirit Temple he would have been forcefully cleansed by the power of the temple and died." "Jeez it was a rhetorical question you didn't have to answer." "Sorry." Then they made it to the grounds of the temple and despite the place being covered in twilight it seemed to be producing its own light. "Up there the highest opening on the right is closest to the boss chamber." Then after a swift flight up they managed to slip their way to the main chamber where tons of stone-like shadow creatures converged on them only to be well taken out by barrages of bombs from above and then they landed before the opening to the boss chamber but it was double sealed buy a heavy stone slab and a lock so Dak and Kale both set bombs all around it and detonated them causing the seal to fly off like a rocket nearly killing Dak. "Hey could you warn me before you detonate the bombs!?" "Sorry I figured you would have gotten behind me." Then they went in and the Fragment of Light hung high up from a chandelier strangely illuminating the room rather well. "Strange why would they use it as a source of light?" _**"Because it's beautiful, need I another reason?"**_ Then the door sealed shut and the walls seemed to come to life as hundreds of eyes came out of them and the pattern of twilight covered the whole wall. "Wait you mean this whole chamber is…?" _**"Yes and I am undefeatable as I am the structure itself." "**_Humph!" Then Kale instinctively shot the chandelier holding the Fragment. _**"Gaaaah!"**_ Then the room shook and thousands of hands and arms came out of the walls. "You are just a spirit that has possessed this room and judging from the looks of it you have devoured hundreds of souls." _**"Hah you are impressive…but…"**_ Then out of the ceiling a huge body seemingly composed of countless corpses swallowed up the chandelier. _**"I cannot be defeated!"**_ Then the demon started to sic hundreds of corpses on them every once in a while coming down himself to strike and every time Kale and Dak would give him a mighty blow to his single eye and after a long and arduous battle the demon fell to the ground crumbling to dust leaving only his eye and the Fragment. _**"How…I…was…unbeatable…?"**_ "No you were only ignorant and that is the cause of your defeat." _**"Heh, he, to think someone else who could beat me…now I suppose I should pass on…."**_ "Wait what's your name?" _**"…I am the true…Dead Hand one of Ganondorf's former elites and the creator of many of his armies of the undead…now I must atone for my sins…ugh…."**_ Then Kale and Dak left and Skuld came and twilight left the region.

After all of this everyone came to the castle to rest while the war generals came up with plans to invade the country of Border. "Man now that Hyrule is saved we have to go to the country of Border and save it from their king." "Yeah but don't worry thanks to the fact that Kale and Siph are excellent enchanters they're enchanting the equipment of Hyrule's soldiers with the power of twilight so they can enter Border as well." "Yeah but still most of the soldiers are still just human." "So I used to be human and a child at that fact." "But still that doesn't mean they can be as strong as you, you were powerful even as a child most of these soldiers aren't even strong enough to take on Kale in his child form." "…Still that is why we must take on the burden of being on the frontline in truth they are only there to support us." Then Zelda came in and everyone looked at her and even though they are her friends so many powerful beings looking at her at once made her nervous beyond doubt. "Um is Link here?" "Over here Zelda." Then Zelda walked over to Link and he was stood up to greet her, there was a moment of hesitation but she touched Link's face gently and examined it closely. "It's strange, although you have changed in appearance I feel nothing different from you…you haven't really changed." Then Link took her hands from his face and held them gently with his beastly claws. "Everyone I need to speak to Link alone please leave." Then everyone left the room and Zelda sat down and Link sat next to her. "Link I need to tell you something…."

It has been a week since then and the armies of Hyrule are ready to march on to Border. "My soldiers today you embark on a campaign to save us all, the evil king has already intruded on our doorstep now it is our turn…!" "Hey Link." "Yeah Kale?" "What was it that Zelda needed to tell you?" Then Link looked at Zelda as the army was listening to King Harkinan's speech. "It…doesn't matter." (Flashback) "Link…I want you to promise me something…." "…What?" "I…when this is all over and I get old enough…will you marry me?" (End Flashback) "…" "And furthermore it is the duty of Hyrule to keep the peace and save the poor people of Border from their evil king as it is the duty of our people to remember the will of the Goddesses that this is a world of peace, and as the ones to uphold this peace we will fight to bring it! Now my valiant soldiers many of you may not come back alive but remember that if you follow your general's orders you'll be fine…now go and restore Border to the peaceful kingdom it once was!" *Hundreds of cheering soldiers* Then Midna came out of Link and since she was inside Link she knows everything and his feelings. "…Link you know what might happen…." "Yes…I know…every time we freed a section of Light I felt it growing stronger." "…Then you know what you must do in the end." Then Midna went back inside him and the Generals of the Great Army of Hyrule are as follows:

Kale H. Blade

Root B. Petal

Goro D. Spine

Siph O. Stream

Ode T. Doom

Allen J. Poe

Dak K. Rock

Stal J. Bones

Link………

It took a few days of going south but eventually they made it to the Curtain of Twilight that blocked the border of Border. "Midna its time to be really useful." Then Midna came out of Link and went into the curtain then the curtain opened up and fell over them taking the whole Army of Hyrule into Border. When the entire army was finally awake they could easily see the Castle-Town of Border in the distance…in fact it was in the sky. "…So General Link what's the plan?" "It's rather simple really…Edward front and center!" Then Edward came in front of Link. "What is it General Link?" "I'm leaving command of the army to you." "What but sir you and them are the generals I'm just…." "The only one I can trust with this job!" Everyone was shocked at Link's assertiveness. "Look me and the other generals will go strait to the castle to deal with Zant once he's dead then they lose and its likely that the most elite of his troops are up there while the distractions are down here…you will lead the men to attack the distractions and buy us time to keep them from attacking us so we can complete the mission." Then Edward bowed his head then he stood up. "Sir yes Sir! You can count on me!" "He, he good to hear." Then Link and Dak turned into Helmarocks and carried the other generals up to the castle. "You heard him men charge!!!!" *Soldiers shouting*

They got up to the castle rather quickly with little interference from the shadow Kargarocks and when they got up there they all prepared to fight but no one was outside. "Ok it looks like they are waiting for us inside." Then Goro went Iron Biggoron and smashed down the door and everyone charged in. _**"Ho, ho, ho I didn't think you would come so soon…bastard!"**_ Then a giant shadow wolf came from the shadows and killed Stal, Root, and Kale in one blow but they instantly returned to Link and came out of him panting on the floor. "Damn…we couldn't even…!" "Pull back guys…so Dark Link it looks like you got a power-up." _**"Oh you think so do you like it? Cause if you do I'm still going to kill you!"**_ "Humph, just as sadistic and disgusting as the day I met you, you haven't changed at all." _**"Well from where I stand we both changed quite a bit so how 'bout you stop standing there holding yourself back and we kill each other!!" **_"Heh, he…ha, ha, ha *gasp* ha, ha, ha, haaaaa…do you really think that you even stand a chance against me fool if I went all out I would kill you for sure!" _**"Well I'm not going to give you a choice!"**_ Then Dark Link attacked Link viciously but Link handled him well keeping him at bay while looking as though he wasn't even trying then he held Dark Link down with just one hand. _**"Impossible how can this be I'm more powerful than I've ever been!"**_ "Well…." Then a powerful blast of twilight magic came from the same hand Link was holding him down with incinerating him. _**"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"**_ Then Dark Link escaped as a shadow. "Now we kill Zant!" Then they rushed through the castle killing all manner of beast and soldier that stood in their way then they made it to Zant's Throne Room. _**"…To think that you could make it all the way here…Midna you made a demon!"**_ Then Midna came out of Link. "Demon hah Link here is as sacred as the Light spirits you sealed away." Then Zant stood up. _**"Fool if that was so I would have sealed him as soon as it was possible! What you made is more powerful than any one Light Spirit and as such he must be destroyed!"**_ Then Zant summoned forth 3 more artifacts that looked like Midna's helm. "No the rest of the Fused Shadows!" Then a powerful blast hit Midna and she was trapped in a sphere of magical energy unconscious. "Midna!" Then Zant fired at Link only for it to be absorbed. _**"What!?" **_Then Zant kept blasting him but every shot became absorbed. _**"How can this be the Fused Shadows are the epitome of twilight energy no one being can contain it!"**_ Then Link fell to one knee panting like crazy. "Link are you ok!?" Then all the other parts of Link turned into Half-Shadows and were absorbed by Link and the Fused Shadows even the one Midna was wearing flew at him and were absorbed causing a tremendous transformation. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, _gah, gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" _Then Link grew to the size of a Light Spirit and he became even more defined. _"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ Then Zant tried to seal him away using his most powerful technique but he was quickly shut down and Link impaled him on a spike made of shadows that he made on the ground then Link came to. _"Ugh, what…what happened…?"_ Then Midna woke up. "Ugh damn you Zant." Then she looked over to see his bloody corpse impaled on the shadow spike. "…Link what…?" Then Link began to shine brightly and the palace began to crumble as it started to fall from the sky and twilight left the country as Zant's very will is what imposed this twilight upon Border. "Link we have to…!" Then time seemed to freeze completely as the palace stopped its decent and rubble seemed to be frozen in mid-air. _"What's going on?"_ Then they went outside and indeed everything was stopped the battle below was frozen in place like a monument all color had left the world leaving nothing but black, white and shades of grey just like an old photograph. _"What is going on here?" "The world needs to be corrected…."_ Then the 3 Light Spirits appeared before Link and Midna and they bound Link using their collective power. _"What why are you attacking me!?" "You are a core source of this disturbance although it pains us we must end you."_ "No please Link only helped stop Zant and…!" Then Midna was frozen. _"No stop I have a promise to keep I have to…!" "Don't worry! We know of your promise and as the great hero your genes must continue through time once she becomes of age your offspring will come into existence." "No that is not what I mean I did my job to save this land is this how the Goddesses show their appreciation!?" "Silence you may be a spirit but you have no right to question Din's will!" _Then Link realized something._ "So the goddess of power became afraid and ordered me destroyed." "Silence you insignificant being I will end you in the name of Din!" _Then as Eldin was about to kill Link a bright light came from Link and the Triforce of Courage protected him then the Goddess Farore herself appeared and flung the Light Spirits away._ "My child what are they doing to you? Tell me!" "Farore!?" "What is going on here?" "They are trying to kill me Farore! Saying that I am a core disturbance of this world." "What!? Nonsense!" "It would seem that Din has ordered this." "I thought so if that's the case then I will protect you and this world from Din and the Light Sprits." "Please Mistress Farore step aside he is a villain that seeks to destroy this world!" _Then Farore battled against the Light Spirits keeping them away from Link and Link was struggling to get up from their spell but as he tried to get up death stood before him._ "Hello…Din." "My you are very perceptive and powerful at that it is a good thing I decided to be rid of such a threat to my power." _Then Din swung the death scythe down….

To Be Continued in The Legend of Zelda: The Chains of Fate.


End file.
